Typical Carlos
by DorkieYorkie202
Summary: The concept of time here in Night Vale kinda sucks, and Carlos is having a hard time with it. With a big dinner planned for him and Cecil, will he get home in time to see his boyfriend? / WTNV is something that I've gotten into because of my friends, and they asked me to write something. Well, here you go. Enjoy!


_**Carlos P.O.V.**_

 _ **7 am**_

' _Boy you got me helpless~'_ My eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of my alarm going off. I have no idea what it's actually from, but Cecil picked it out for me.

I sighed, rolling over to hit 'dismiss' on my phone. I stayed there for another moment before I turned my head to look at him.

Man, he was a heavy sleeper. He still wasn't awake. I smiled a little as I carefully sat up. I had told him yesterday that I had a big day today, seeing as we were making a breakthrough of our latest theory.

He just smiled at me, saying that he was proud.

I still had a smile on my face as I threw back the sheets and stood up to stretch. I yawned, already making my way over to our closet, taking out a shirt and jeans and quickly slipping them on.

I looked back at the bed again. My smile widened. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that.

I shook my head, opening the door to our bedroom, and went out into the kitchen. I always listen to some of his podcasts that I have downloaded in the morning.

I switched on one of them, going into the kitchen and getting myself some breakfast before I headed out.

" _A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale."_

I smiled again as I listened. It was the very first one, _Pilot._ I've always kind of liked this one.

 _ **8 am**_

He still isn't up. Typical. Maybe I should wake him up. He does have to get up at some point. I shook my head, an amused smile on my face. I had my keys in my hand, but I walked back into the bedroom.

"Cecil… wake up… Cecil… Cecil!" That got him. His eyes opened up when I finally got through to him, and he rolled over, looking at me already dressed and ready.

"Carlos? Why are you up so early?" Cecil sat up and rubbed his eyes. AH! That made my heart melt! Why does he have to look so cute in the morning!?

"It's not early, silly. It's already 8 am," I smirked at him and almost burst out laughing at the next look he gave me.

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He almost flew out of bed, putting on his shirt sloppily and pulling up a pair of his pants as he tried to hurry into something. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, helping him fix his collar, seeing as it was the one thing he was having trouble with fixing himself.

"Why are you rushing? You aren't going in today," I gave him a look, saying through it obviously that I was confused. However, he responded with his own confused look. Like I should remember something. I looked back at him as I was helping him with a little bow tie I got for him a little while back.

"We're having a big dinner tonight, remember?" Cecil looked me straight in the eyes with an almost crushed look.

Shit… I'd forgotten…

"O-Of course I remembered! That's why I'm trying to get to work early! So that I can get back to you tonight!" I played it off pretty well, and the way his face lit up, I knew it had been the right thing to say.

 _ **Cecil P.O.V.**_

I know he forgot. He got all frantic when I mentioned it. Oh well, that's my scatter-brained scientist after all.

"Don't be too late, I'll have everything ready by 7," That would give me plenty of time to make everything for tonight. Carlos smiled his gorgeous smile with his chiseled jaw and perfect smile and perfect hair…

"Of course! I'll see you tonight, sweetie," He kissed my cheek before he turned to walk out of the room, grabbing his two cups of coffee on the way out.

I watched as the door closed behind him and reopened as he came back in looking for his keys, which he found already in his pocket. As per usual.

He walked out another time, and I heard him leave. I smiled to myself as I glanced around our apartment.

We had gotten it a little while back when we started going steady, and it's been our home ever since. It only has one bedroom, but Carlos said he didn't mind sharing.

Which I was very grateful for.

It was a cozy room, but it was always cold at night,

Ironically.

I looked at the clock on the stove top, and almost choked.

It was already 9! How long have I been daydreaming about Carlos!?

I shook my head, laughing a bit. That was definitely going on tomorrow's broadcast.

I tied an apron around my waist and got out the cookbook, ready to make all of Carlos's favorite meals.

 _ **Carlos P.O.V.**_

 _ **9 am**_

I walked in a few minutes late, going straight to my desk. One of my coffee mugs were already gone, and the other was now sitting on my desk as I started on my work.

It's not that I hate coming here, but if I were being honest, this place has always made me drowsy. I really hope that doesn't have anything to do with being here in Night Vale.

Nah.

I grabbed a large stack of the papers in front of me, shuffling through them.

The first one I glanced at was of my findings on time. It's slowed down, in a matter of speaking, but that doesn't mean I'm not late here. I just want to get back to Cecil in time.

There were a few transcripts of Cecil's show, some with great meaning to me, and others I had forgotten that I had. I blushed as I came across one of them. It had a bunch of my handwriting scribbled on the side… But it wasn't sciency notes…

I looked around before putting it in my drawer quickly, and locking it as it closed. I caught a glimpse of a few of the other things in there that I had forgotten about. There was an empty clock, bandages, my danger meter, and a few other things.

I smiled to myself as I looked back up and rummaged around more of the papers. I didn't look at the time. I didn't trust it. I don't trust it.

The time here in Night Vale has always been weird from what I'm used to. Some days, it's longer than what it should be. Other days, it's shorter.

Heck, some days, the reason I'm home late is because of this stupid time thing.

It doesn't really exist here.

I shook my head as I shuffled yet again through the piles and piles of papers. Surprisingly, most of them were failed experiments.

"Carlos?" I looked up at the mention of my name, seeing one of my fellow scientists looking at me.

"Hm?" I push around a few more of the papers, then stood up.

"We've had to cancel on our experiments for today. A bunch of the equipment has either broken or shown signs of being tampered with," She had some sort of a sheepish, maybe guilty, look.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just get some stuff to fix them for tomorrow," I totally understood. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. "Seriously, don't worry about it. Things like this happen," I gave her a smile. She was one of my newer scientists that just started out.

"O-Of course, sir, I'll see you later… Oh, and I have some papers here that I was supposed to give you," She handed me a stack of papers and I set them in the corner of my desk.

"Thank you," I muttered before turning back to my desk. She nodded and turned to walk away, going over to where my team was taking break. That could only mean it was around noon already.

There wasn't much else that went on, just paperwork and the occasional visit from my team. I almost didn't hear them walk out when they had had enough for one day. I still stayed at my desk, filing through the very last stack. All I had to do was get this done. Then, we could get right on with it tomorrow.

 _ **Cecil P.O.V.**_

 _ **6:30 pm**_

I set down the last bowl on the table. I took one step back and looked at the different things I had made.

There was visible strawberry pie, denver omelets, greek salads, and salmon. The salads are more just for Carlos. He says that they are good for keeping himself healthy. I think it's just to keep his perfect features perfect.

The entire time I had been humming along to some of the weather songs that I have on my show. Carlos hasn't gotten back yet, but I'm sure he'll be back in time. I have faith.

Instead, I walked into our living room and switched on the tv, finding one of the movies that Carlos and I would watch all the time. I settled in, covering up myself just a little with the thin blanket on the couch.

I was a good portion of the movie in when I glanced at the time. It was 8 pm. I sighed. He must have gotten caught up in something important. He wouldn't purposefully ditch me… He's been late most times.

That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. We had planned this dinner for the last 2 weeks. I paused the movie, listening for any sound in the driveway before I turned it back on and sat on the edge of the couch. He wouldn't be home tonight.

I went into the dining room and put the food in containers to keep it fresh. They were all set aside as I went back to the movie. It didn't take that long for my mind to wander from the movie, and think about why he wouldn't be home. He wouldn't do that on purpose.

I sighed again as I sunk deeper down into the couch, my eyes drooping as I tried to fight off sleep.

 _ **Carlos P.O.V.**_

 _ **9 pm**_

My eyes opened rather suddenly. I looked around and sat up abruptly. Outside was dark. My desk was a mess. No one else was here.

I slowly turned to looked at the clock, my eyes widening as I scrambled for my things.

Shit shit shit shit! I'm late! I'm so late! He's gonna kill me! Or worse! Make me sleep on the couch! I ran outside, forgetting my keys and having to run back in. I locked up the building and hurried as fast as I could home.

I pulled up in the driveway and got out, locking it behind me. I rushed into the house, fumbling with the keys to unlock it. I opened up the door, an apology already on my lips, but he was already on the couch, asleep.

I hung my head. This was the fourth time this had happened. I'm terrible. I slouched and put my bag on the floor by the door and walked over to the couch.

I sat down for a second, exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry I was late… I'm terrible when it comes to time…" I looked at his sleeping face. It had disappointment written all over it. I leaned down, kissing his forehead, and picked him up in my arms. I walked over to the bedroom door, pushing it open with my foot, and walked in, setting him on the bed.

I went around to the other side, taking off my lab coat and crawled in next to him. I hugged him from behind, a habit now, and sighed again. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."


End file.
